


Wolves and Ice Cream

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: 2018 Birthday Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, married thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam leaves the house for an hour and comes home to see Theo and Leo covered in Ice Cream.





	Wolves and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet I thought of.
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

"Theo what the hell?" Liam said looking at the ground. Leo giggled, rolling around in the ice cream that covered the floor.

"That was his fault. Not mine." Theo pointed at their son with the biggest smile he's ever seen.

"So you're telling me a three year old boy got into the freezer and took out the gallon of ice cream and proceeded to dumb it all over the floor?"

"Why are you saying it likes it's the craziest thing you've heard of? We both know that's not true."

"Papa pwease not be angwy with daddy. Me wated ice crem!" Liam gave a small smile and picked up the sticky boy.

"I'm not angry with Daddy, I could never be. Now let's go give you a bath."

"Ok Papa." Liam took the boy upstairs while Theo was left in the kitchen.

"I guess I'm going to be cleaning this up then." Theo sighed as he got the mop and slowly started to clean the ice cream off the floor.

About an hour later Theo heard loud stomping coming down the stairs.

"Daddy I hungry!" Leo shouted leaping into Theo's arms. 

"What do you want for dinner?"

"More Ice Crem!" Theo looked behind his son to see his husband coming down the stairs while sending him the death glare.

"As much as I would like ice cream for dinner your papa will kill me, plus you dumped it all on the floor. How about Mac N Cheese?"

"Okay." Leo hopped out of Theo's arms and sat in the living room. Theo looked at Liam with a small smile.

"He's a hand full isn't he?" The chimera smirked as the beta nodded in agreement.

"It took an half hour to get the ice cream out of his hair. I thought taking care of a child was supposed to be easy." Liam sighed.

"Says the person whose gold fish died after an hour."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault the pet store gave me a faulty fish."

"I think you're the only one that's faulty." Theo said earning a light punch from Liam.

"I'll let you make dinner." Liam said walking away. Theo rolled his eyes as he started making the Mac N Cheese.

After dinner Liam washed the dishes as Theo brought Leo up the stairs for bedtime.

"Don't wan go bed."

"I know little buddy but sleep is good for you."

"I wan to play!" 

"You can play tomorrow.”

“Me play now!” 

“No, playtime is tomorrow. I promise you’ll play all you want.”

“Really?”

“Yes now go to sleep.” Theo placed Leo on his bed and watched as the toddler fell asleep. Theo sighed and walked into his and Liam’s bedroom. He flopped on the bed with a loud groan.

“I take it Leo was a hassle tonight?”

“He’s always a hassle I can’t wait till he’s a teenager.”

“I’m pretty sure that will be worse.”

“I can deal with teen angst, I just can’t deal with toddlers who don’t want to go to bed.”

“You’re doing great Theo. He loves you.”

“He loves you too.”

“Not really. Compared to you I’m garbage.” Liam looked down, his hands starting to become more interesting. Theo reached out and lifted Liam’s chin. He gently left a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you and he loves you. You shouldn’t worry.” Theo pulled Liam to his chest and smiled. “Goodnight Liam.”

“Goodnight Theo.”


End file.
